eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Krakaterra
“By the Unnamed Elder Abominations! Where is that plasma fire coming from?! We’ve already lost two assault shuttles! Break approach and get me counter-fire coordinates on those plasma batteries! I want supp-” Last transmission of a Splugorth raiding party, somewhere in the Crèche Clouds, Thundercloud Galaxy. “We Blood Riders are born of the fiery passion of our mothers and the solid patience of our fathers. Our mothers draw their strength from the Eternal Fire of the Wind and Sky, our fathers from the Hidden Fires of the Earth.” Krakaterra Male Elite (aka ‘Hermit Volcanos’, ‘Hotbacks’, ‘Earth-Fathers’ ) It is said that the Krakaterra is what Vulcars graduate to when they grow ancient. These goliaths take the concept of the Preserver-Vulcar to the extreme. Rather than resemble fumaroles or hot smokers, these giant Male Elite are more on a scale with small volcanos or giant Earth Elementals (indeed, they are often mistaken for the latter). To many unfamiliar with the Shemarrians, they are further proof that the Shemarrians are some strange mix of cyborgs and elemental beings. Description Krakaterra resemble massive humanoid volcanos; hunched-over bipeds made of living volcanic basalt and melted slag. Their long-armed and bent-over posture almost makes them quadrupeds and emphasizes their hunchback appearance. Mounted on their backs is a tall conical mound that conceals a constant-cycle fusion generator (it’s possible the Shemarrians copied the design from captured Mechanoid schematics or hardware). Besides providing generous amounts of power to the Krakaterra’s robotic actuators and energy weapons, the plasma system can also vent powerful flares of plasma out through the ‘volcano’, with enough force and range to reach low orbit, making the Krakaterra a potent air defense system. More on a scale with the Triax Devastators, Krakaterra are truly massive, arguably the largest known Shemarrian caste-class yet identified (rumors of Shemarrian ‘brain ships’ not withstanding). Huge, heavy armed and armored, they are also slow and ponderous. Their sheer size and low mobility limit their value as tactical units, and thus they have almost always been encountered deployed in a defensive posture. Krakaterra come across like ancient, learned, hermits, content with their solitude and wanting little to be bothered with the petty business of others. They can be consulted on, and they are knowledgeable about, matters of lore and Shemarrian history. Indeed, many ARE veteran Splugorth-hunters who have gone into semiretirement. Despite their apparent stodginess, however, few Shemarrian castes are as perceptive as the Krakaterra. Their slope-sided body shells conceal powerful active and passive sensor arrays, and the ‘earth-hermits’ frequently sit at the heart of extensive sensor webs hidden throughout their territory. Little happens in the domain of a Krakaterra that they are unaware of. Uses Krakaterras, like Vulcars and Preservers, are typically found guarding strategically-important Shemarrian facilities or geographical chokepoints. They are also frequently put in charge of demolishing captured enemy facilities (such as the razing of Splugorth cities on conquered ex-Splugorth planets). In keeping with their perceived nature as ‘earth hermits’, Krakaterra are often solitary beings, spending their long solitude hunkered down, disguised as part of the landscape. When the need calls, however, they can stand up and stride into battle, virtually unstoppable titans of war. Though largely solitary, they most often work with other Vulcars, Seeresses, and contingents of cyberanimals. Krakaterra originated with the Blood Rider Tribe, but some have been observed on Skull Crusher and Wayfinder enclave worlds. No Krakaterras are KNOWN to exist on Rifts Earth. They are mostly found on Shemarrian enclave worlds as part of their defenses. Abilities Cargo It is rumored that many have secret cargo compartments built into their bodies to hold prized personal possessions or important guarded relics; in these cases, the Krakaterra can hide up to 30 tons of gear in various cabinet-sized compartments. Sensors Standard Shemarrian Robot Systems, plus Full optical systems, laser targeting, passive night vision, telescopic vision, thermal imaging, infrared, ultraviolet, and polarization filters. Also has motion and heat detection, and other standard Shemarrian systems. Additional/special sensors may be built in by the creating Spinsters or at the behest of the individual. Radar Both passive radiation detection and active scanning with a 200 mile range. 360-degree Torso Swivel This allows the Krakaterra to swing its upper torso completely around, especially to bring its mighty plasma cannons to bear. Special Systems Thermal Resistant Heat-Refractory Tile Armor The Elite’s heavy craggy armor plating is based on special heat-resistant materials derived from reentry vehicle shielding. Heat and plasma-based attacks do 1/4 damage. Broad Spectrum Jamming Radio and sensors seem to go wonky in the vicinity of a Krakaterra; the unknowing ascribe this to some sort of Elementally-generated electromagnetic phenomenon - they’re partially correct. The Krakaterra can manipulate and extend its electromagnetic plasma containment field to jam enemy radio and radar, and foul magnetic navigation systems in their immediate area. * Jams civilian band communications with 98% effectiveness, and military comms with 75% effectiveness, over a 25 mile radius. * Radar-guided weapons are -6 to strike * Magnetic instrument-guided navigation is -25% in a 25 mile radius * Particle Beams do HALF damage False Magic Inspired by ARCHIE-3’s Spell Approximation systems, the Krakaterra can seemingly cast various spells. Rather than use a PPE generator and technowizardry system, most Krakaterras use technological systems, cunningly formatted to look like magic(though Wayfinder Krakaterras are said to have ACTUAL magic, especially those who were Elemental Warlocks or Elemental Fusionists in their ‘first’ lives). Earthquake Using powerful ultrasonic emitters in its massive feet, the Krakaterra can generate powerful seismic shockwaves through the ground in its immediate vicinity, powerful enough to ripple the earth and knock people off their feet. * Range: 500 ft radius(twice that in sandy and soft soils) * Damage: 60% chance of throwing human-sized targets off their feet/off-balance(lose initiative and 1 APM). Moving ground vehicles (wheeled, tracked, or legged vehicles; NOT hovervehicles) will have to make a Piloting roll at -15% or lose control. Buildings in the area of effect will take 4d6 MD to their foundations. * Rate of Fire: Once per melee * Payload: Effectively unlimited Miasma Cloud A cloud of acidic vapor generated by the Krakaterra. * Range: 100 ft, and covers a 50 ft area. Cloud can persist for up to three minutes depending on local wind conditions * Damage: Acidic vapor does 1d6 SDC/Hit Point damage per melee of exposure. DOUBLE damage if inhaled. * Rate of Fire: Once per melee * Payload: 100 applications. Cloud of Smoke/Ash The Krakaterra can breath out a thick cloud of dark particulate vapor. * Range of 100 ft, and covers a 100 square ft area. Depending on local air/wind conditions, the cloud persists for 1d6 melees. * Those caught in the cloud are -8 to strike, parry, and dodge, and -1 to initiative, while the grit component will do 1d4 Hit Point inhalation damage per melee to those without respiratory protection. * 100 applications. Cloud of Protection The Krakaterra can belch out a thick cloud of white ash that seems to catch and reflect light like a very thick fog. In reality it is a very fine laser-reflective chaff cloud made up of fine mica-like flakes suspended in the air. * Range of 100 ft, and covers a 100 square ft area. Depending on local air/wind conditions, the cloud persists for 1d6 melees. * Those caught in the cloud are -8 to strike, parry, and dodge, and -1 to initiative, while the grit component will do 1d4 Hit Point inhalation damage per melee to those without respiratory protection, and lasers will do HALF damage in the cloud. * 60 applications. Circle of Flames With a wave of its massive arms, the Krakaterra can seemingly summon a circular pattern of leaping flames. In reality, it is spraying a fine mist of long-burning incendiary chemicals. * Range of 50 ft * Flames do 1d4 MD per melee and burn for 2d4 melees. * 90 applications. Extinguish Flames With equal panache, the Krakaterra can cause flames in its vicinity to go out. In reality, this is nothing more than a concealed fire extinguisher, pumping out a colorless, odorless, inert gas that suffocates combustion. * Range of 80 ft * 90 applications. Weapons Systems Heavy Plasma Cannon/Torpedo Launcher (1, back) The ‘volcano’ on the back can expel powerful blasts of plasma. The positioning of the cannon aperture on the back limits the arc of fire; the Krakaterra cannot bring the cannon to bear on targets below 45 degrees of arc, though the cannon’s mouth can tilt 45 degrees from vertical. It is meant primarily as an antiaircraft weapon. Kitsune Values: 40 miles in atmosphere, 4,000 miles in space Forearm Plasma Cannons (2) These are long range plasma weapons derived from starfighter weapons, that throw ‘packets’ of plasma. They do relatively little damage compared to other weapons, but have excellent range. These are the Krakaterra's main weapons, and as such are ones most enemies encounter before they even have visual confirmation of the attacking Krakaterra. Kitsune Values: 4 miles in atmosphere, 400 miles in space Forearm Slag Cannons (2) These are a variant plasma weapon that uses powerful plasma torches to superheat stone and metal debris suctioned up by the Krakaterra (through its FEET) and expelled as a thick, molten, magma-like material. At close range, the superhot material sticks and burns like lava, while at longer ranges, having air-cooled, the material hits like lava bombs. * Damage: Targets struck directly will BURN for 1d4 melees, taking 2d4 MD incendiary damage per melee, before the molten material cools down and solidifies. At ranges greater than 1500 ft, the ‘lava bombs’ do 4d6 MD impact damage. There is also a 60% chance of setting combustibles afire. * Payload: Conditionally Unlimited; the Elite carries enough material for 100 shots. Replacing the material stock will take 30 minutes (must be standing still). Concealed Cloak Guns (6) These are short range lasers or machine guns concealed under sliding shutters in the Krakatera’s rocky ‘cloak’, and are unsheathed to deal with pesky infantry trying to sneak up on the Elite’s blind flanks. They are automated, firing on anything that comes within range (and doesn’t show up as a clear ‘friendly’ on IFF), allowing the Elite to focus on other larger problems. Pulse Laser Modified Warsteed modular weapon system that can be controlled by the Krakaterra or set to automatic mode using its own targeting systems and the Krakaterra's senses to defend against infantry and other smaller targets. Machine Gun Modified Shemarrian Assault Rifle mounted with targeting systems and linked to the Krakaterra's senses for use against infantry or other smaller targets. Some Krakaterras have this system linked to the material gathering systems in their feet to gather metal, which is converted into usable ammunition with an installed micro nano-factory, thus conditionally creating an unlimited ammunition supply. However the Krakaterra must be standing still while collecting material, which takes about 1 minute to replenish 100 rds of ammuniton. Flame Breath The mouth conceals a flame thrower that can use a variety of fuels. Damage:Damage varies by fuel type used. * Gasoline/Alcohol 1d4x10 SDC * Napalm 1d6x10 SDC, plus does 5d6 SDC per melee for 1d4 minutes * MD Fluid 1d4 MD per blast, 1d4 MD per melee for 2d4 minutes * Incendi-Gel 2d6 MD, 2d6 MD per melee for 1d6 minutes * WI Napalm-P 3d6 MD per blast, 1d4x10+10 MD per concentrated burst(counts as two attacks). 2d6 MD per melee for 1d4 minutes. Note: The flame-thrower can also be used to cover an area with fluid: up to 10 ft per attack used. Used with Super-Napalm, this does 1d4 MD, Incendi-Gel does 1d6 MD, and with Napalm-P, this does 2d6 MD. Payload varies by the fuel type used. * Gasoline/Alcohol) 50 blasts * Napalm)150 blasts * MD Fluid 250 blasts * Incendi-Gel 250 blasts * WI Napalm-P 400 blasts per tank (much more concentrated than the regular gasoline/alcohol). Programming/Skills All standard Shemarrian skill programs, plus: Plus, Secondary skill advancement as standard for EShemar. Experience Table: Upon becoming a Krakaterra, the EShemar uses the Dragon XP table to chart further advancement Combat Note: Bonuses are in addition to those possible from the Shemar’s elective training Karate Kicks are NOT possible Options Forcefield Heavy starfighter-grade forcefield with 1,200 MDC (False Magic) Magma In reality a pool of thick, viscous, napalm-like thermal chemicals poured onto the ground(or deployed from pre-planted mine ‘bladders’ buried in the ground), or oozed from vents on the body of the Karakaterra(the Elite takes NO damage from this material, making this a good weapon to use on enemies who manage to scale the body of the giant cyberoid). * Range: 100 ft, and affects a 90 ft square area * Damage: 4d6 MD, 2d6 MD per melee/contact for 2d4 minutes. It can also set adjacent combustibles aflame, resulting in wildfires and spreading property fires. * Rate of Fire: Once per melee * Payload: 50 applications from a concealed tank (False Magic) Quicksand This is really an application of an invisible focused sonic beam that vibrates the surface layers of soil and causes a ‘liquefaction’ effect similar to that seen during earthquakes. This causes the top 12+2d6 inches or so of soil(cannot be pavement or packed rock) to assume a mud-like state that cannot support weight. * Range: 100 ft, and affects a 60 ft square area * Damage: Victims sink into the softened earth...Reduce Speed and bonuses to dodge by HALF. * Rate of Fire: The affected area maintains its liquid state for only as long as the sonic beam is directed on it. (False Magic) Sandstorm This is simply a cloud of industrial-grade abrasive grit sandblasted at opponents * Range: 120 ft and covers a 50 ft area. * Damage: Does 1d4 SDC per melee sandblasting damage, victims caught in the ground lose initiative, 2 melee attacks, and are -5 to strike, parry, and dodge while caught in the cloud of stinging, flying abrasive grit. Hearing range and bonuses are reduced by HALF due to the roar of rushing air and hissing grit. * Rate of Fire: Once per melee; each melee of use uses up one application of grit. * Payload: Enough stored grit for 100 uses. The Krakaterra can grind up additional grit to replace its stocks(takes about 10 minutes to fine-grind enough for a single use). (False Magic) Wood to Stone This is the application of specialized nanites that assemble tough silica fibers and platelets throughout a piece of wood. It is typically used to fortify positions. * Range: Touch (the Krakaterra’s hands inject the nanites directly into the wood) * Damage: A single dose reinforces a cubic yard of wood with 20+4d6 MDC * Rate of Fire: ECHH, but each dose will take 1d6 minutes to fully ‘cure’. * Payload: 100 applications (False Magic) Rust This is simply the application of specialized nanites that break apart metal, same as the metal-dissolver nanites used in Japan. * Range: 100 ft, and affects a 10 ft square area * Damage: Reduces the MDC of metal-based body armors and light power armors by HALF, heavy power armors and light vehicles by 30%, and heavy robots and vehicles by 10%. Damage takes 4 melees/1 minute, and is obvious by acute discoloration and flaking of the armor. Other effects identical to those of the Japanese nanites(which they were probably based on to begin with). * Rate of Fire: ECHH * Payload: 100 applications (False Magic) Mend Stone This simply sprays an area of stone with a fast-setting mixture of constructor nanites, quick-dry polymers, and MD cement. * Range: Touch(the Elite’s hands spray the nanites directly onto the stone) * Damage: Can effectively DOUBLE the SDC/MDC of 80 lbs of stone/concrete per dose, or can pump SDC stone with 5d6 MDC per 80 lbs of material * Rate of Fire: ECHH, but each dose will take 1d6 minutes to fully ‘cure’. * Payload: 100 applications (False Magic) Create Coal This is simply the dispensing of a bitumen-based chemical that solidifies into a glassy, anthracite-like material that burns like coal when ignited. This ‘spell’ is frequently used to hand charity out to those under the Shemarrians’ protection or to supply splinter adventurer parties. A simple chemical analysis of the ‘coal’ will quickly reveal it isn’t, but is instead a more exotic hard flammable plastic resin. * Range: Touch; the Krakaterra seems to ooze a tarry black liquid that solidifies in its hands. * Damage: None. However, each lb. of ‘coal’ can burn for 7d6 minutes * Rate of Fire: Up to 20 lbs of coal-like material can be produced per melee. The material, once dispensed as a tarry liquid, solidifies in seconds. * Payload: Up to 2,000 lbs of material can be produced before needing resupply. Category:Blood Rider Category:Blood Rider Technology Category:Elite Category:Krakaterra Category:Male